Taiwan is small in area but highly populated. Because of traffic congestion, locomotives have become the main transportation means for people. As the number of locomotives increases, major traffic accidents have also been reported. In the event of an accident, it is often difficult for the parties to state the complete accident because of excessive mental tension and panic. Consequently, the parties cannot clarify the attribution of responsibility. For solving this problem, a driving recorder is usually installed on the locomotive or the helmet to record the driving condition at any time when people are driving on the road. When an accident occurs, the responsibility of both parties can be clarified according to the recorded images.
Nowadays, the driving recorder for the locomotive is usually installed on the helmet. However, since the existing driving recorder cannot be applied to various kinds of helmets, the user has to purchase different kinds of brackets to install the driving recorder. In addition, the user cannot adjust the position of the bracket and the orientation of the driving recorder according to the user's preference.
For solving the drawbacks of the conventional technologies, the present invention provides a head mounted device having the functions of adjusting the position of the bracket and the orientation of the function module in order to increase the applications.